


Love in the Time of Texts

by MomentsAway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism (kinda), M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: They’d moved slowly at first, stolen kisses here, over the clothes groping there. But when Sam caught them basically dry humping each other in the bunker's kitchen, he’d thrown his hands up and proclaimed, “Finally! Now, get a room!”And they had.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Love in the Time of Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I started this 2/13/19 with the hopes of having it done for posting the next day but that's definitely not how my muse works, so you get it now instead, almost a year later :-P
> 
> The title gave me trouble, as usual, and I figured I'd share the other choices that my coworkers helped me come up with:  
> My Sexty Valentine  
> Textual Healing  
> Valentine SMS  
> Chapped Lips and Splayed Hands
> 
> This was beta'd by [OzodienDeElo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzodienDeElo), [Vipjuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly), and Beefnubbins69 <3 <3 <3

Dean drums his fingers on the table and scowls at the books laid out in front of him. He’s supposed to be archiving the Men of Letters Bestiary books while Sam and Cas are out working a vamp case in Oklahoma, but his head is starting to ache from the smell of the ancient tomes and his ability to focus is dwindling fast.

Just as he’s contemplating making a beer run, his phone vibrates. He smiles when he sees Cas’ name next to the text icon.

_Castiel: Hello, Dean. The nest has been taken care of. We are going to stay in Lawton for the night and head back tomorrow morning._

_Dean: Glad you guys are ok. See you tomorrow!_

He stands and puts the phone in his pocket as he reaches for his jacket. There’s not enough beer or snacks to get him through this archiving bullshit, and he refuses to listen to Sam’s griping when he gets home and sees how unproductive Dean has been.

As he’s grabbing his keys to the Impala, his phone vibrates again.

_Castiel: Today is Saint Valentine’s Day._

Dean raises his eyebrows as he realizes it’s February already. He’s used to Cas’ statement-texts. Once Dean showed him how to text, he started texting both Dean and Sam random facts, even when he’s in the bunker with them.

_Dean: Yeah, feels like we just celebrated xmas. Time flies when you’re killing monsters : )_

_Castiel: Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean._

He can feel a blush creep up his neck as he imagines hearing Cas’ gravelly voice whispering in his ear. Thank God nobody is here to see him beaming like a schoolgirl with a crush.

_Dean: You too, Cas._

He gets in the car and starts her up, smiling at the soft purr of her engine. He sits back and lets her warm up, popping in an old Metallica tape and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

.oOo.

He and Cas had confessed their feelings for each other in an awkward, stuttering way about six months ago. Dean had a scare when Cas took a pretty hard hit from a Rugaru. The thing had knocked him into a concrete wall and Cas hit his head hard. There was a lot of blood, and Dean remembers trying to keep his cool as he held the unconscious angel in his lap, fear gripping his heart tight, while Sam drove them to the nearest hospital.

He couldn’t lose another family member; it would break him. He heard Sam repeating, “he’ll be ok, he’ll be ok,” over and over as he pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal. The words ran together in Dean’s mind and he held his hand firmly over Cas’ chest, feeling for the flutter of his heartbeat.

Once Dean and Sam assured the doctor that they were Cas’ brothers, she told them that the head wound was superficial, but they wanted to keep him overnight for observation, just in case. Dean had let out an audible breath and slumped into the chair by Cas’ bed. He’d stayed there all night, eyeing the multitude of beeping machines and putting his fingers on Cas’ wrist, feeling for his pulse every few minutes. He needed to feel the steady thumping against his fingers like he needed his next breath. 

It was while he watched his friend rest that he finally gave up fighting his growing feelings. He’d been avoiding thinking about it for months- years, if he was honest. He found himself trying to find ways to be alone with Castiel. He’d chastise himself every time he found his thoughts wandering to ‘what if’ territory, then he’d promptly go out and try to remind himself that he liked women. It never worked and he’d end up back at the bunker blustering about the price of alcohol these days and how it was too expensive to buy a broad a drink just for her to turn out to be crazy or something. His excuses became more vague as time went on and he’s pretty sure neither Cas nor Sam believed him anymore. Cas just stared at him while he rambled then he’d tilt his head in that way he does and wander off.

But seeing him in the hospital bed, looking small and weak broke something in Dean. The white sheets emphasized the pallid tone of Cas’ skin and his chapped lips were pale. Dean had reached to smooth some of Cas’ dark, disheveled hair, but pulled his hand back when a nurse walked in. His protective instincts flared hotly and he fought the urge to knock her hand away as she straightened the blankets. He had to keep repeating that she was helping, not hurting. 

Fuck it if Cas was a dude. Fuck it if he was an angel-well, mostly an angel. Fuck it if people gave them weird looks. Fuck his father making Dean feel like he needed to hide this part of himself. Fuck anyone who got in their way. 

Dean had given Cas a trembling smile as blue eyes focused on him unnaturally quick. He’d planned out a whole speech declaring his feelings, avoiding The L Word, because honestly, he’d always had a hard time saying it aloud, and now was no different. But the minute Cas had said his name, grumbling it in a scratchy voice, Dean’s speech went out the window.

“Damn it, Cas, you scared the shit out of me. What did I tell you about almost dying?” He laid his hand over Cas’, feeling heat rush up his neck and color his cheeks.

Cas smiled wanly at him. “You told me not to do it. I’m sorry, Dean.”  
Dean grinned and squeezed the calloused hand under his. Words caught in his throat and he had to cough to clear it before speaking. “If you die, I won’t be able to- it’ll be too hard. I can’t lose you,” he whispered. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to Cas’. “We, um. _I_ need you, Cas.”

The only sounds in the room were the shrill tones of the heart monitor and Dean’s ragged breathing. Castiel stared at Dean, his eyes unblinking. His head tilted slightly, pulling at the cannula in his nose. Cas’ eyes widened as he realized what Dean was trying to say. He wanted to tell Dean the depths of his own feelings, but he knew him well enough to know that long prose of emotional outpourings would not be well received. He settled for simplicity and honesty.

“I love you too, Dean.”

Dean sighed in relief. He knew Cas would understand without him having to get all chick flick about it.

They’d moved slowly at first, stolen kisses here, over the clothes groping there. But when Sam caught them basically dry humping each other in the bunker's kitchen, he’d thrown his hands up and proclaimed, “Finally! Now, get a room!”

And they had.

.oOo.

The Impala’s tires crunch over snow and Dean is thankful again that he put snow tires on her. His Baby looks like she’s wearing clunky combat boots instead of sexy black stilettos, but she’s definitely safer this way.

His phone buzzes a couple of times, but he keeps his eyes on the roads, not trusting the local plows to have done their job to his standards. Sloppy, brownish snow is piled high on either side of the roads, trapping parked cars and blocking the sidewalks. It’s clear the plows had come through but there had been enough snow since then that he’s making fresh tracks as he slowly crawls towards the store.

He pulls into a parking spot and turns the engine off then unlocks his phone. He can feel his grin as he sees four messages from Cas. His eyes widen as he opens the messaging app.

Pictures load on his small screen, and he brings the phone closer to his face as he clicks the first one open. He turns the device sideways, then back to normal, then upside down as he tries to make out what the hell the picture is. It looks suspiciously like the crease of an elbow. Or a really hairy ass crack. The next one loads and he can make out the dark stubble of a beard. The slight cleft in the center confirms Dean’s guess that it’s a chin.

He laughs when the third picture opens to an ear. Dark hair curls enticingly around the outer shell and Dean bites his lip with desire. He knows how turned on it makes Cas when he licks and sucks at the soft flesh of his earlobe. He knows the sounds Cas makes when he bites gently.

He groans when the next picture loads and long, graceful fingers splay out across the screen. A pleasant shiver spreads over him and he swears he can feel those same elegant fingers tracing Enochian symbols on his skin. He can feel the pressure of them as they rub at his aching muscles. He’s intimately familiar with how each knuckle feels moving inside him, stroking and opening him.

The phone vibrates in his hand and another picture shows up. He’s already half hard and seriously considering parking farther away from the store, out of the shine of the overhead lights and away from other cars, so he can jack off.

But his fingers move without his control and he clicks the picture open. 

The sight of plump, pink lips takes his breath away. They are, as usual, slightly chapped and parted a little with a hint of tongue peeking through. His mind helpfully supplies him with a sudden onslaught of vivid images of those lips kissing him, sucking him, stretched around his-

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean shifts in his seat, his jeans way too tight. He can’t stop staring at the last picture and when the screen goes black, he drops the phone to the seat and gives a cursory glance around. On a night like this, there are hardly any other cars in the lot and he grins as he unzips his jeans. 

He’s fully hard when he pulls himself out of his boxers, shimmying a little to get his jeans further down his legs. The cold air sends goosebumps skittering across his exposed skin but is quickly washed away in a wave of scorching heat as soon as he grips himself. 

He sighs as he starts to stroke himself and reaches for his phone, fumbling to get the pictures back on the small screen. The image of those long fingers has Dean moaning and arching against the seat. He can feel the gentle touch of them moving through his hair, sweeping over his body. Castiel’s fingers belie his strength and Dean’s hips thrust up against a phantom grip holding them down. He remembers how those fingers taste in his mouth as Dean sucks and licks at them. He knows how perfect they are at teasing his sensitive nipples. He moves his hand faster over himself, imagining that his fingers are Cas’. Imagining the thumb that swipes over the head of his cock is Cas’.

He clicks the screen with his free hand to get to the next picture and has to squeeze the base of his cock hard to not come just from the sight of those lips. Cas knows how to pepper kisses across Dean’s skin, how to give sharp, delicious nips that leave dark marks Dean presses on after. Cas gives head like he’s always known just how to flick his tongue under the head of Dean’s cock to make him scream with pleasure. He knows that Dean will be reduced to a whimpering mess if Cas uses just a hint of teeth, or sucks Dean down his throat as far as he can. 

The windows of the Impala fog up as he pants and he’s glad for the semi-privacy. He leans back further, arching his back and gasping as he squeezes himself harder. His mind wanders, replaying all his favorite moments with Castiel; being inside him, tasting him, finally being able to kiss him, and lay next to him, and hold his body close.

His orgasm starts as a slow build low in his belly but explodes suddenly, Cas’ name a mantra  
on his lips as he works himself through it. His body feels weightless and the cooling air in the car caresses his overheated skin while he slowly comes back to himself.

After a few more minutes, the chill in the air is no longer soothing and he glances down at the quickly drying come on his pants and hand. 

He reaches into the backseat, feeling around for anything to clean himself with. His phone vibrates and he swipes the screen one handed as he tucks himself back in his pants.

_Castiel: So you liked your Valentine’s Day present, I take it._

_Dean: Hell yeah_

_Castiel: I heard your prayers._

Dean frowns as he rereads text.

_Dean: When?_

_Castiel: Just now._

“Shit,” Dean whispers into the stillness in the car, grinning even as he can still taste Cas’ name on his tongue.

_Dean: Sorry about that, I know that’s not what prayer is for_

_Castiel: Sam says we don’t have to stay here tonight. We’re on our way. You can tell me about your prayers when I get back._

The car is already back on, the heater on full blast and beer run forgotten. Dean hesitates for only a moment before taking a picture of his own lips and clicking send.

_Dean: happy valentine’s day, Cas._

-End

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/momentsaway2)


End file.
